God's will
by cactipresident
Summary: Castiel Novack just went through a divorce and is looking for a nice place to settle down by himself. Unfortunately you can never really settle down, specially when your neighbor is Dean Winchester. Wait.. he does what for a living! Suburban AU with a small twist. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a suburban AU I've been itching to do for a while. It's so nice when you have a laptop that has word! and proper internet connection... That's nice too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or it's characters, but I do own the few OCs that'll be running through this fic.**

* * *

Moving was never as easy as people made it seemed, a fact Castiel Novak found out a little too late as he attempted to single handedly move into his new suburban house from his last one he used to share with his now ex-wife. Their break up wasn't messy in fact it was the opposite. They parted as good friends, due to his wife realizing she just didn't love him enough to start a family he so desperately wanted. Not to mention the cultural differences. He was a devoted catholic, rarely straying from the bibles teachings while she as an atheist who took a jab at his faith whenever the opportunity presented itself. She found it rather silly he believed in something he could never see but he suppose that's one of the reasons he loved her, she was real and down to earth. It honestly was a surprise though that they got married in the first place.

With a groan, Castiel lifted a particularly heavy box. It probably carried his records and record player. Can't have one or the other, he thought as he struggled to move it inside the now slightly empty house. He planned to do so much with this quiet little home. It was a little rundown, the last owner being an elderly lady who couldn't keep up the maintenance of the house.

It was a small one floor house, only two bedrooms and one bathroom. Just enough for him being he was living alone. With the second bedroom he was still trying to figure out if he'd make it a small office for himself or a guest bedroom for when his Dad or one of his brothers come to visit come Christmas time. The outside of the house was a faded blue weathered down by the elements but gave it a nice look that Castiel decided to not paint over. It gave the house some character. The house even had these off white shutters surrounding the one large window in the front that looked into his living room. Under the window was a small flower bed filled with a rose bush. He thought it was perfect because in the spring he could have roses to give out to people he cared about maybe even dye them different colors for different people. In short, Castiel thought it was perfect.

Castiel looked over the box he was carrying to look at his house again. Yea, it was perfect. He was rather lucky that the sweet old lady who lived here, Mrs. Plumfliht was her name, thought to sell it when she did. It just meant the Lord had some special plans for him and wanted him to live here. With a smile he began his slow pace to the house again. Jesus Christ, when did his record player get so heavy?

With that as a thought, Castiel's foot caught on a bit of his walkway that stuck out, something he would have seen had the box not been in the way.

"Woah there!"

The falling adult was halted in his path downwards by a pair of strong hands and a beaming smile. The new comer had one hand holding the box up and the other was wrapped around Castiel's waist to stop him from falling face first onto the concrete. With a small grunt, his savior pulled him up after setting his cardboard box onto the ground. Castiel eventually got himself orientated and finally looked up at the person who stopped him from going for a trip to the hospital. Wouldn't that have been a nice first day in the neighborhood?

The local hero was smiling down at him, about an inch taller than him but enough of a height difference where looking slightly down was comfortable for the taller man. His brown hair was cut short slightly angled upwards in the front that gave him a different look then most. His face was well defined and could have been from a statue but the freckles through that look off. He was as wearing just a simple black t-shirt and some loose jeans but not so loose he looked like the teenagers that ran around with their pants at their knees. It just looked right. But it was his eyes that caught Castiel's attention the most. They were bright green and it felt he was looking into a forest. They held knowledge that no one should have but showed years of just having fun. Castiel felt he could just look at them forever but was shaken out of his musing when the stranger started talking.

"You okay?" He asked in a deep voice that was kind but weathered. It reminded Castiel of an old piece of wood, soft but rich in color. "That would have been a big mess if I didn't get to you" He smiled at Castiel again, before looking up at his new home. "Oh! So you're the new home owner? I guess old miss grouchy decided I was too much for her after all. "He gave a laugh as if it was a joke he didn't find all that funny but learned to deal with over time. Eventually he put his hand out to, the still slightly surprised he almost fell, Castiel who quickly took it with a quick shake. "I'm Dean Winchester by the way."

"Castiel Novak." He replied when he realized that talking was actually pretty good in social situations.

Dean just looked him over for a second before smiling yet again. "Well Castiel, you ever need anything I live right next door. It's been fun, new neighbor. Try not to fall when I'm not around to save you, kay?" With that Dean jogged off to his two floor home that was to the right of Castiel's and saluted to him before entering his house and closing the door with a soft slam.

Castiel just stood there for a few moments, wondering why in the hell was he blushing before picking up his box of record player and record and stepping over the crack in the walkway this time.

* * *

_**Oh no what are these new feelings castiel's found himself having? and who is that Dashing neighbor that appeared in Cas's time of need?**_

_**answers, He's feelings stuff. Can't say yet too early. And that dashing neighbor was Dean Winchester, he just said so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I present to you the introduction to Sam as a character and some slight background on what Dean and Cas do for a living. Well more on what Cas does but we'll find out more about dean soon. Sam will also play a big part in this story as well as a few other well loved character's.**

* * *

" Sammy, shut up. Sam I swear to god you let them do that do the set and I'm not coming in tomorrow."

Castiel had been sitting outside reading due to the rather cool nights in comparison to the sweltering heat of the day when he heard a conversation his neighbor Dean was having through an open window. He sounded angry and yet still playful with whomever this Sam was. The curious neighbor almost put his book down and leaned closer to hear well even if he could hear just fine from his spot. Instead Castiel opted to just look up at the night sky as the wind blew lightly around him. Maybe he should go inside so he wouldn't be ease dropping on the conversation even if it wasn't on purpose.

" I swear to god Wesson you call me a Prima Donna one more time I'm going to beat you to death with my dick. Don't act like I won't do it."

Castiel mouth flew open at the vulgar his hero from a week ago was using. He seemed so nice when they first met he would never had suspected him of all people saying that.

"Sam, I'm okay with the pink fuzzy handcuffs you somehow flirted your way into letting the director let you use on me, but the pink fluffy bed spread is a definite no. A deal breaker Sammy. Sam? Sam." The ease dropping adult heard a pause then the sound of something being slammed down "Bastard hung up on me." Castiel heard mumbled not all that quietly before he heard the front door open.

Dean was now standing on his front porch, running a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. Castiel tried to ignore him and act like he heard absolutely nothing of the conversation, though he now had about a hundred questions running through his head.

Was he an actor? He had to be , he mentioned a director and set. But what was with the handcuffs? What kind of movie would have pink fuzzy handcuffs? None that Castiel knew of so he decided to figure that one out later. Maybe the internet could help him. Though he'd have to go out and buy one being his ex-wife got their home computer.

Eventually Dean noticed his neighbor was outside as well and waved to him. Castiel waved back and lifted a cup and the jug of pink lemonade that he brought out for himself. With a smile, the actor made his way to Castiel's house, sitting down on the front steps with him.

"So how ya been Cas? Haven't fallen anymore, have you?" Dean questioned as he poured himself a glass of the offered drink. Castiel waited a moment before speaking seeing if Dean liked the lemonade. He's been accused of making it a little too sweet sometimes due to the extra honey and sugar he put it. Dean just smiled after taking a sip, a clear sign he liked it. Well that was what Cas hoped it was a clear sign of.

"I've been well, actually." Castiel admitted with a smile at dean's reference to the last and first time they met. "My bookstore has been doing slightly well recently."

The grown man sipping pink lemonade raised his eyebrows, "You own a bookstore? I thought those were all dead?"

"No, I refuse to let the age of the e-reader get the better of my store. It's fun, being able to help people pick out books I know they'll love." At Dean's still raised eyebrow he explained. "I find it easy to read some people who come into my story. Sometimes their whole life story if I try hard enough. It makes it simple recommending books for them." Cas' mouth formed a whimsical smile as he thought of all the people he helped make their lives slightly better due to a book. He's had people come back and thank him for the book choice, sometimes becoming regulars at his store for that reason.

When he realized he spaced out for a second he let out a nervous cough, "So, uh… what do you do for a living?" He asked, trying to play the innocent card like he didn't know already.

Dean suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but on the front step. He looked away from Castiel, who he'd been staring at after that small smile that seemed to light up his face." I… uhm. I'm an actor of sorts."

Okay, now Castiel was confused. How do you be an actor of sorts? He thought you either were or weren't. Oh! He must be working for indie films or something, So do you work for small films or something because that's still considered being an actor."

Dean grasped at the excuse Cas gave him like air. "Yes! Yes, that is what I do…. Small films... are what I do." He still looked uncomfortably, but a lot less then he did several second ago. "Look I got to go. The bugs are biting like hell and I have to be up early tomorrow for my uh shoot and stuff." With that, the floundering adult pushed himself up, leaving his half finished glass of lemonade still on the stairs. He gave a small wave to Cas before hurrying inside as if he had a hell hound at his hells.

Cas felt like he should question what just happened but he was just happy he somehow managed to not lie but at the same time lie. So no harm done right? There was clearly no need to tell the priest at the local church what happened.

Damn it he was going to have to tell the priest. He lied to a friend. Wait, was Winchester his friend? He'd be a nice friend if he was, but Castiel didn't feel like he should be friends with him but at the same time he did. It wasn't like Dean was a terrible person. The opposite really. So far all he'd been is nice to him. He had even saved him from smashing his face into the concrete. Since then he'd wave to Cas in the morning or have a small chat when he could spare it.

He'd be a picture perfect friend. So why did Castiel feel like friend didn't sum up what he felt for the strange neighbor?


End file.
